


Message read, but not comprehended

by CynicalCaffophille



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Autistic Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Humor, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Texting, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro, background sakeraoi, but she goes through an arc and tries out different pronouns over the course of the story, class 78 bonding, no groupchat, textfic with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalCaffophille/pseuds/CynicalCaffophille
Summary: Daily reminder not to text me during school hours.(Pulls out uno reverse card) no.You text me during school hours about any drama that crops upAny. Drama.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Ikusaba Mukuro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 39
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter one

Ko

**Komaru-chan, remember what we talked about! You will not leak these texts to the press. Nobody needs to know what hope's peak is actually like.**

_Awwww, you know I would never even CONSIDER doing such a wretched thing. :)_

**You literally said you were going to last night.**

_Lies. This is because of the Snack I ate months ago, right?_

**No it's not about the Snack, but now that yoU’VE BROUGHT IT UP…**

_:(_

**Daily reminder not to text me during school hours.**

_(Pulls out uno reverse card) no._

_You text me during school hours about any drama that crops up_

_Any. Drama._

**Fine, but only during breaks in your class**

**And if there's drama, no way will I be involved!**

**What chance could I have of winning?**

_Which is exactly why you’ve gotta tell me EVERYTHING :D_

_Be sure to bring friends over! You already know Maizono!_

_Becoming besties with her will be profitable when you write a tell-all novel later! >:)_

_Or you could bring home a DATE :)))))_

**Coming out to you just means that nobody is safe from your nudging.**

_This SURPRISES you? It shouldn’t._

**This isn’t a dating sim!!!! >:(**

_Are you suuuurrrrreeeeeee?_

**Seriously though, I get you have a crush on Junko Enoshima and live vicariously through me, but please no.**

**I don’t want to get my lunch money stolen here**

_Asiulhftaeiuew Junko…._

_I’ll do your laundry if you can get me an autograph?_

**My. Lunch. Money.**

_Hrrumph_.

**I’m sure Junko is too busy to give autographs on the first day of school anyway.**

________

<3 Muku <3

**Sis!!!! Today’s the DAY!!! :)))))**

**The day of our plan! To destroy hopes peak!**

**Heyyyyyy, why aren't you RESPONDING TO ME sis. I know you are reading this**

_Yes. Today is the day._

_I apologize. I didn’t know what to add._

**Aww, whatevs it's fine. <3**

**I know talking can be hard for you, and it's really selfish for me to ask you to talk to me.**

**ESPECIALLY considering that you are gonna pull your weight today!**

_Pardon?_

**Come on sis, get with the Program! >_<**

**We’ve gotta get in with those FUCKING MORONS**

_… and spread despair._

**Hahahahaha twins completing each other’s sentences is so fucking CLICHE! Boring as shit! Why were we talking about this anyway? We’ve been over this a million hecking times!!!**

_You brought it up. Not that I mind, because I have a question._

_Weren't you supposed to be the one to interact with the ultimates?_

**Well, now that you mention it…**

**You’d immediately gardner suspicion when my dominos start falling into place if you’ve been there months without making any loser friends. I’m not saying that you’d have to be a social butterfly, but the reason I made you ditch your old RADIO was to fit in!**

_A radio isn’t that outdated. The rest of Fenrir used them._

**Yes it is! Sis, it Totally is!**

**If you can find ONE PERSON in this entire school that doesn’t use a smartphone, I swear I will spend an entire night of my worthless life playing call of duty…**

_:)_

**We will see.**

_You won’t though._

\--------------

Ko

_Hey!!! Dummy!!!_

_MAKOTO_

_Makoto, this is your lunch bell_

_Did you drop your phone in a hecking toilet?_

_Orrrr……_

_Is this a dating sim???? >:)_

_________  
<3 Muku <3

_Sister._

**Hmmm? Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmmm Hmm?**

_You have lost our bet._

**What bet? I made no such bet! >:(**

_You said you’d suffer through a night of entertainment if there was another student who wasn’t in possession of a phone._

_Well, you could still win on a technicality. He does have a phone, but it was one he confiscated earlier._

_But a win on a technicality isn’t a victory at all._

_Despair at losing should be complete and overwhelming._

**Wow sis, you are Positively Phyched up!**

**Got any creative ideas for CHAOS?**

_Hmm… I might._

_I still need more time to work on it._

**Wowowowowowowow!**

**You have an idea? How unexpected. How chaotic.**

**Perfect. I’m in lets FUCKING do it.**

_____________

Unknown number

_Naegi-kun. This is Sayaka Maizono, just texting you so I can save your number!_

_It was a pleasant surprise meeting you! By any chance, did you go to Black Root Middle School?_

____________

Ko

_Mesopotamia Neagi! You will answer your beloved sister!_

_I’ll tell mom you are dead in a truck somewhere! >:)_

______________

<3 Muku <3

_Sister. The pieces are in place for despair._

_It is essential that neither of us is caught on our devices._

_Over._

**Did you just OVER me? A bit OVERDRAMATIC don’tcha think?**

**Stupid more like.**

**I’m laughing my butt off over he-**

_Is - similar to over? I will have to ask her later. Over._

_________________

headmasterkirigiri@Hopes-Peak.com

Headmaster Kirigiri,

As per our last email, we were discussing the hardware and qualifications I would need to complete my project. I would like to an amendment to my list. I previously stated that the devices my classmates possess would probably be fine, and it turns out that was the case with 15 students here! However, one student’s hardware will not be sufficient with the file sizes we are working with. I propose that we take 15700 yen out of our budget to purchase a lower-end device that can handle the project.

In addition, I propose that we have someone be available for two students for project support. One of them has acquired her first smartphone recently, and the other is the student I am submitting this request for. Both of them are a bit behind the times with technology.

Sincerely, Chihiro Fujisaki  
SHSLprogrammer@hopes-peak.com

SHSLprogrammer@hopes-peak.com

Your request is approved!

Seriously though, there need to be so formal!

I’m surprised only one student needed a new phone. Saves us a lot of money! Makes me wonder what else we can use the spare cash for…. Any ideas? The phone is in my office, tell the student to come to pick it up!

Honestly, I think that you should help drag those two into the 21st century. You are the Ultimate programmer, after all, you know more about tech than pretty much anyone.

headmasterkirigiri@Hopes-Peak.com

headmasterkirigiri@Hopes-Peak.com

Headmaster Kirigiri,

Sorry. Messaging teachers is so scary.

I told him to come on over and collect it after class

I will help with those two.

_______________  
Muku <3 <3

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Sis you are right, that was BRILLIANT :)**

**You get me!**

_I feel kind of bad about it…_

_I think he was crying._

**He was! And it was Fucking Amazing!**

**The SHIT. This was the first day of NIGHTMARES. And I couldn’t have done it without you ^^**

_The despair I’m feeling right now for him…_

**I KNOWWWWW it's great, isn’t it?**

**You agree right? You totally agree!**

_Of course, I do! <3_

**< 3**

_______

headmasterkirigiri@Hopes-Peak.com

Greetings headmaster,

I greatly appreciate you generously lending me a phone, but I am afraid I have to decline. I have no need for it, and I wouldn't want to put a strain on the treasury department. If this was required, you could save money by purchasing a secondhand model. I apologize for being rude, but I believe it is a waste of your time because it is not an urgent thing I need right now. I very much appreciate the thought though, thank you for your understanding.  
Sincerely,

Kiyotaka Ishimaru

Shslmoralcompass@hopes-peak.com

_________

Father

_Why do I feel like every time a new student messages me, I get the distinct feeling they are begging for their lives?_

**I don’t know sir. I can conduct a research study and get back to you in two to three business days.**

_Hahahahaha. It’d be funny if I had a clue how to respond to emails like that. I don’t._

**Dear obnoxious student, I have a spare thesaurus that needs checking to make sure that no pages are stuck together. Could you do the honors?**

_You joke, but god help us all if I sent that email to either of them. Have you decided on groups for the project?_

**I have. You won’t regret this.**

_I can’t regret this more than I regret last year’s groups._

_Did you see that scorch mark by the entrance of the school?_

**Aaaaahhh. That’s where the project was finally killed.**

_Before you get any crazy ideas, mechs are not allowed this time._

**Us? We are all angels, and we would never unleash a mech onto this school!**

**It is essential to bring a back-up mech in case of some sort of technical difficulties.**

_Not funny Kyoko!_

**Okay okay! I promise no near-death experiences for any teachers. Good day father.**

_Good day..._

__________

Shslmoralcompass@hopes-peak.com

Ishimaru.

The phone is necessary to complete some coursework this year and is the cheapest model that meets Ms. Fujisaki's standards.

There is no need to be so formal. You should get to know me very well over the course of the year!

_____

Unregistered Number

_Greetings._

**Who is this?**

_Mukuro Ikusaba. The school website listed this as your number. Is this correct?_

_Correct?_

**I don't know.**

**The Headmaster basically insisted I take it.**

**I highly doubt I will use it outside of school.**

_I am contacting you about a school matter._

_Is that unusual?_

_Junko says that high school students live on their phones these days._

**It is very uncommon. A solid majority of teens get fed unhealthy opinions through their phones, and they aren't even aware of it!**

**So now that you've gotten your phone, you should be very careful!**

_I'll keep that in mind._

**Speaking of Enoshima, tell her that her phone is available for pickup in our homeroom. The two of you seemed close, so could you pass that along?**

_Come again?_

**She was texting in class. There is a week-long grace period for the new semester so that we can all learn the rules, so she got out of detention.**

**So both phones are with the homeroom teacher.**

____________

<3 Muku <3

_I just got told to tell you to pick up your phone._

**Huh :0. You mean I Wasn't supposed to pick it up in between classes? OOPS X(**

_I figured it was something like that. Be careful._

**No.**

**___________**

Unregistered Number.

_I have passed the message along._

**Good good. Now I just have to tell Naegi.**

**I got made fun of due to not knowing how to turn it on. Be sure to tell an authority if that happens to you.**

Number saved as Ikusaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene!
> 
> The email sections were a pain in the ass to write, but I am super super super happy with how this came out! Shoutout to one of my friends on discord for helping me with Taka's email, the absolute hardest part of the chapter to write hands down.
> 
> Fair warning, Junko isn't really going to be relevant in this fic, so apologies to all you Junko fans.
> 
> I have a bunch of thoughts on Mukuro, so I hope none of you mind that I put my own spin on her characterization. Due to her actions in Dr1, specifically going against Taka, I'm writing her as an empathetic person who suppresses her feelings super hard, instead of being monotone. I also didn't plan on having her talk with Taka at all with this fic, but while writing out this chapter now the 2 are buddies.
> 
> I love love love attention, any and all comments are welcome!
> 
> No Mondo texts yet, because he left his phone at home. He's gonna be heavily featured in the text chapter though! Along with Taka.


	2. Chapter 2

Unsaved Number

**Be careful not to get your phone taken again Naegi. The school’s policies are more lenient for the first week of school, but if you were to miss out on an important lesson in that time, the consequences will be hard to escape!**

_Ishimaru, they only went over the rules yesterday._

**Exactly! If you violate more rules, teachers might get a bad impression of you and shave points off your grade.**

_Its Hope’s Peak. No way something like that would happen!_

**If it does, I need to know.**

Number saved as Naeigi.

________ 

Number deleted.

________

Unsaved Number

**Hey Maizono! Sorry about the long delay, my phone got taken :/**

**I did. Suprised you recognized me, it’s not like we talked.**

_Oh no problem, it usually takes me a couple of hours to get back to people myself. You’d be surprised at how often I’m not allowed my phone._

_Yeah, but one of my friends would never shut up about her crush on you,, so I feel like I already know you somehow :)_

**WHAT????**

_Yeah! She’s over you now, so I’m no longer sworn to secrecy._

**Nobody told me, but everything makes sense now O.O**

_Hehehee you are Fun Makoto!_

_I was kinda nervous about the first day glad I already knew someone_

**You? Nervous? Your concerts are attended by MILLIONS**

_And I kinda get nervous about those too_

_Once I stubbed my toe on stage real bad. I’d die if somebody saw…_

**Your secret is safe with me!**

**Number saved as Popsensation  
**

**_____________**

Ko 

_So you finally read my messages I was beginning to divvy off your stuff_

**Komaru!!!!**

**My stuff goes to the demon I sold my soul to get in! We both know this!**

**Also if YOU were to die of feelings on the first day of school, Dibs on either the good bedroom or bathroom**

_I NEED them for my make-up!_

_Also, died of embarrassment?_

_Do spill. My viral blog needs to know_

**? Don’t know what you are talking about**

_Did you get stuffed in a locker? I bet you got stuffed into a locker._

**I DID NOT GET SHOVED INTO A LOCKER**

_Cough shorty cough_

**I’ll be taller than you one day and then I’ll put the poptarts on the top shelf**

_But sir. I’ll starve_

**Awww Ko, I won’t let you starve :)**

**There’s plenty of moms leftovers you could eat**

_I’d RATHER starve_

_____________

<3 Muku <3

_Morning._

**Sis, I’m sooooooooooo tiiiiiiirrrrrreeeeedddddd**

**Don’t Morning me like we didn’t just stay up till midnight plotting.**

**Technically, it was the same day, so no need for a morning. Need for an apology more like, you kicked my ASS.**

_You were getting better on your third attempt._

**That doesn’t count! You were wearing those dorky combat gloves, my new dress restricts arm motion. Also Starbucks on the way in?**

_On me._

**I still can’t believe you order it black, and then dip fucking HARDTACK in it. Disgusting!**

_It saves time._

**And I’m still waiting on my Apology ;-;**

_Sorry sis. Do you need help with your hair? I’m finished getting ready._

**That’d be GREAT :D**

**_________**

Aaah! I forgot to write yesterday, better do it now! Teach hasn’t arrived yet anyway. Makoto hasn’t mentioned ANY good gossip, but things Certainly Happened right? I mean, he only uses all caps as jokes. I’m worried about him, but more importantly, I’m worried about myself. I’m a nobody, what if he leaves me for Kuwata and Enoshima? I couldn’t even blame him if he did…

Maybe I could convince Dad to let me get takeout! I get why Makotos favorites are being made, but why must Makoto have crap taste in food?

One piece on break. :(

I really like the way I drew eyes on that sketch, maybe I should keep doing that!

Komaru Naegi 

Ps: Is my signature cute? I’m trying to make it cuter. Nice for signing yearbooks, or MANGA (I can dream.)

________

Ikusaba 

_Morning_.

**Good morning to you as well!**

_Are Fingerless combat gloves in the dress code?_

**Depends. Brightly colored is a violation, otherwise, it’s legal as long as you aren’t in chemistry.**

_I see. Than these should be acceptable then._

_Good. I planned to wear them, and then write a review of them for combat. Didn’t think of dress-codes, so I’m glad it’s not problematic._

**You are getting paid to wear gloves?**

_Affirmative. The government wants me to determine if this prototype is worth the money._

_Unfortunately, my sister does not know which criteria I am reviewing. Fingerless gloves are unpopular apparently._

**Just be sure that it doesn’t get in the way of your schoolwork.**

_______

  
Popsensation

_Hey Neagi,_

_Does this email look fancy enough?_

**Could be fancier. An introduction Might not be a bad idea.**

_______

  
headmasterkirigiri@Hopes-Peak.com

CCD SHSL???@Hopes-Peak.com

Greetings headmaster,

  
My name is Sayaka Maizono, and I’m a first-year student! This morning, a joint presentation was assigned. However, I have a bit of a problem scheduling. The instructions say that projects like this can be completed on either the initial deadline or the specified makeup date. However, I have a rehearsal and a signing on both of those dates. Due to managing different schedules of my band members, the signing has already been delayed twice, and the rehearsal’s date is set in stone. 

The student handbook says that any exceptions to these rules must either be approved by the headmaster or the school board, so I am messaging you about this. Would it be possible I could either get another date or record the presentation for the teacher to grade? I do not foresee this being a repeated problem due to this being a busy time with my new album coming out. If neither of these things 

Sincerely, 

Sayaka Maizono  
SHSLpopsensation@hopes-peak.com

______

Father

**Have a cup of coffee before checking your email oh mighty headmaster who decides if I go to heaven or hell.**

_You’re kidding. Three! In two days?_

_Can you investigate if anyone is spreading negative rumors about me? There's no other logical explanation for three…_

_Last year we only had one Ridiculously Formal Email!_

**Actually, we got those two upperclassmen to help us compose it. We thought of starting the email with “Talented and Wise headmaster, please don’t hurt me!” but that might have been a tad obvious.**

_As funny as it is, those two’s idea managed to become our major project, so maybe I should expect promising things from this class?_

_Please come up with a better Money Sink for our lovely investors. Preferably one that doesn’t involve human mutilation of the reserve course._

**Father… Why was that allowed anyway?**

_Wasn’t up to me. You know I don’t approve_

**Tell me or I’ll figure it out anway…**

_And leave your partner up the creek without a paddle?_

**You know I picked the person who was the most likely to let me carry the project for a reason right?**

_You are a cynic Kyoko. Do you seriously trust that the others would stop this?_

**No. Queen beats rook. You win.**

…

_____

SHSLpopsensation@hopespeak.com

Sayaka.

Request approved. Record your video for the base due date.

Headmasterkirigiri@hopespeak.com

______

_Makoto, the headmaster gave me a once sentence response. I think we might not have been formal enough >-<_

**Oh no! Don’t worry about it though, there’d be tons of anger if you were expelled from school. What’d he say?**

_He approved the recording!_

**Than he can’t be that mad at you He’s probably just busy**

_I hope so!_

_I’m going to meet Kirigiri in the public library a short walk away in a bit!_

**I heard there’s a good Bakery right by there! Maybe you should check it out?**

_How are things going with Togami?_

**Uuuugggghhhh I haven’t even worked up the nerve to talk to him!**

_I’m not an expert in group projects, but I think you might have a little problem._

**Put yourself in my shoes Maizono!**

**The guy says a total of 10 words to you the first time you talk, and then I have to do my first ever project at hopes peak academy with him! And it’s not like I can just carry the project myself.**

**because my already mediocre project would be graded on a curve due to lack of input on his end!**

_Woah. We have a Biiiiiiig problem. Makoto breathe._

**He was too busy talking with Ishimaru and Enoshima at lunch for me to even ask to meet up! All lunch. He’s talking to them!**

_He didn’t say a complete sentence to me either_

**You?**

_yeah._

_And think about it, Enoshima probably has to talk to people all the time for her job. Ishimaru wouldn’t let Togami ignore him._

**You have a point. How are you so wise when it comes to people?**

_Awww thanks! :) I just am around a bunch of people, so I’ve begun to see patterns._

_Either that or Hopes Peak had a technical error and Hiro is actually the Pop Sensation._

_Now go get him!_

________

Unregistered number

**Hi! This is Naegi, for the group project. Is there a time tomorrow when you will be available to discuss our idea?**

_________

Popsensation

**Screenshot sent**

**No response, but if I had to type one more sentence….**

_Great job! That right there is the hardest part! It’s all going downhill from there._

_I mean DOWNHILL from there_

_Have a good day! :)_

_______

_ Unregistered number _

**You. You are more than capable of doing work for Naegi as well as Ikusaba.**

**Right?**

_ Yes, master! I won’t let you down. _

**Good. I will keep you updated with details Fukawa.**

_ ______ _

<3 Muku <3

**This project is so BORING.**

**I FUCKING HATTTTTTTEEEEEEE this. Like banging my head against a wall**

**Like, what’s the point anyways? The schools milking us for cash, when like half of us can buy out the fucking school! The audacity. The ONLY reason I’m not burning this idea to the ground is for the despair everyone’s gonna feel due to this. In a group project, SOMEONES gonna do all the work.**

_So your plan to isolate Fukawa from the rest is going well?_

**Plan? This practically happened all by itself. I just let Togami know about the situation… being nice, you know?**

_I’m paired with Fukawa!!! The more time I spend on this, the less I spend on you. The worse the project, the less I’m respected!_

**Respect? What a waste sis. Togami is respected! So is whats-his-face. Do you think either of them matter in the grand scheme of things.**

**Power matters. So naive sister! You know, if I were to go off somewhere, I seriously worry about what kind of decisions you’d make. You’d probably pass out again due to only eating hardtack…**

**And then what would I do?**  
_____

Unregistered Number

_Yes, we can either meet over lunch bell to discuss our plans, or you may meet me in the private study room in the library. Please bring ideas for what you want, you might. have some unique ideas._

**Thanks! I’ll be sure to bring some notes and supplies!**

_That won’t be necessary._

Number saved as SHSL prodigy 

  
________

Unregistered Number

_It was great meeting up to discuss our project! This’ll be so FUN! Mostly just texting you to add you to my contexts, but here’s a free picture of my sibling Yuta and their cat! -Hina!_

Number saved as Sak-Sak

_______

Unregistered Number

**Kuwata! You said you’d get your idea for the practical aspect of the project by lunch. It’s been two hours since lunch!**

**Thankfully, I have taken the initiative and wrote out a draft of an idea for you. Please look over it.**

___________  
Unregistered Number

  
**Yo.**

_Thanks! I’m sure this project will go decently!_

Number Saved as Project Partner  
_______

> School went well, first project assigned.

>Check the Attached to see if you can make any optimizations

> I think maybe I could be friends with Owada.

> Yeah, I know that he needs to apologize for punching Naegi.

> I think maybe he could help me with my problem, that all.

> Yes Alter Ego, I do know he punched someone. I’ll be careful. 

> Night Alter Ego. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the lovely anon who inspired me to write this chapter in one (1) day. This one is for you! 
> 
> I didn't expect this Chapter to have so much Sayaka in it, but here we are. Must there always be one background character that unexpectedly takes over a chapter? Guess who steals my chapter 3! Her characterization was fun, I tried to portray that her chapter one self was all lies with a grain of truth in them. Makoto and Sayaka Aixiety buddies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments inspire me so much. This afternoon, I received a comment expressing distaste about Trans Chihiro... After much consideration, I have made a hard choice on what I should do in this chapter.
> 
> I decided to add another Trans Chihiro scene in this chapter. (keyword: another.) Love ya anon! <3

Unregistered Number

  
**I’ve attached the work you need to do for my project. Make it worthy of me, but don’t use excessively flowery language.**

_Yes! Would you like me to write it fancily for you?_

**That is not needed, as this is only a draft. However, your eagerness is admirable.**

Number not saved

_____

Unregistered Number

_Eagerness! TGRHUEFQIHFLJF_

**Come again?**

_Oh yeah, you’ve probably never been flirted with before, you wouldn’t get it._

**You are right on both counts. Please explain.**  
  
_So clueless for one who’s seen so much carnage._

_Even such a stinky loser such as myself knows that eager exclusively applies to sex. Thus, when a classmate says it to you, he has got to be flirting._

_Either flirting, or trying to reach that maximum word count in the worst possible way._

**Hmm, I see. I wonder if I have accidentally flirted with someone before.**

_Doesn’t matter. It's not like you’d manage to pull that off here._

**Fair enough.**

_I can’t even pull that off! How could you? No couples are going to form for another two weeks at least, you have my word as a novelist!_

_Wait, this doesn’t offend you?_

**No. You are correct. Should it?**

_Humph. This is a pointless time I could be spending wooing my master!_

_Just do your assigned work, and forget about this conversation._

**Roger.**

Number Saved as Emotionless Tomboy **  
**

_____

  
<3 Muku <3

_I’m doing about 80% of this project. Please don’t distract Fukawa further._

**Muku, I know what I’m fucking doing! Don’t question your big sister.**

_I’m older._

**Act like it. I’m carrying my own project over here.**

**Besides, I wouldn’t do this to you if I didn’t believe it was necessary. The end result will make this all worth it <3**

_I hope so <3_  
______

Ko

**Has anyone dropped out of Hope's Peak before?**

_No. Group project?_

**Yes! Togami expects a month’s worth of work in a week!**

_Thats outrageous! That should be illegal._

_Does this mean I get dibs on the TV?_

**Not if I drop out and work at Mcdonalds!**

_But theres a Junko interview tonight! I need to see it!_

_What if she mentions the short cute boy in her class?_

_And then you take her home to meet us, and it’s love at first sight_

_And then you die tragically due to unforeseen circumstances and I marry her in your steed_

**Ko, have you been reading manga in class? That sounds like the plot to that new manga you are reading.**

_Pfft no! On a completely unrelated note, once you drop out the new student will be the SHSL reader-under-a-desk._

**If you start forgetting about assignments, you are the one taking the blame for this.**

_Awwwwww :( Thats fair_

_So about the Television :)_

**You handle the creative aspects of the project today and tomorrow, I let you have my turn tonight.**

_DEAL >:D_

**You are a lifesaver Ko. :) Heres what Togami expects of me.**

_EXCUSE ME? That is not an ACCEPTABLE deal._

_That will take me at the bare minimum an afternoon, two if you want it to look GOOD._

**I warned you. This is not on me.**

_Togami was hired by the Hall Monitor to drive you out of the school as revenge for your first day, nothing else makes sense!!!_

_I’ll help if you pick the Good Ramen place for takeout Saturday._

**No that’s wrong!**

**That place definitely isn’t good, and calling it Ramen is a stretch.**

_Then tell Togami to shove it idc._

**You help me, and then we go to the pizza place. We both like that.**

_Deal_

**:)**

**Also why this Junko interview specifically? Doesn’t she have one like, every day this week?**

_And I’m gonna watch all of them! Do I look like the kind of person that half-asses things?_

**According to teachers, yes.**

_Boo!_

_You give me crap when I agree to help you, so mean :(_

__________

  
Unregistered number

  
**Naegi, have you conversed with Kuwata at all?**

_Not recently, but I saw him talking to Maizono about her new album this morning!_

**I meant over text, but it's good to see him learning outside of class!**

_Over text? I don’t think I have sorry. Why do you ask?_

**I have texted Kuwata about the group project multiple times, but so far he has not responded! I’m not used to texting, so I was wondering if I perhaps put his number in incorrectly.**

_Oooh okay!_

_I don’t have his number, but I think Sayaka does!_

**Fantastic! Do you think you could reach out to her about it?**

_Here’s her contact, it’ll be easier for you this way!_

**Thank you Naegi. Have a great day.**

  
Number Saved as Nae  
__________

Number Deleted  
__________

Unregistered Number

  
**Greetings Maizono! Naegi gave me your number because I have a question for you. This is Ishimaru.**

**_____**

Sak-Sak

_Thank you for the protein powder. I wasn’t expecting such a gesture of kindness._

**It was no prob! I met up with some friends at a pool yesterday, and they all love the stuff. More of a fan of sweets myself**

_That’s good to hear. I was worried you might have spent too much on such an expensive brand. Personally, I prefer to mix a bit of this with other, cheaper powders._

_It has most of the same effects, but it is a lot cheaper._

**Oooh! I’ll be sure to let my friends know**

**Maybe we should work out together sometime!**

_That would be agreeable._

**Its a date then :**

**_____**

Popsensation

  
_Aaaaaaaaah I’m so nervous_

**Maizono? Anything I can do to help?**

_Ishimaru sent me a scary text, he said he got my number from you. Is he mad at me???_

**Of course not! He just wanted to double check something, and I didn’t know.**

_Then, why does he send THIS text_

**He doesn’t know how to convey tone through texting, he didn’t mean anything by it.**

_Someone has to tell him before I have a heart attack!!!_

_But its not gonna be me._

**I won’t tell him either…**

_I thought I broke some obscure rule about this specific brand of hairpin isn’t allowed or something_

**Nope! ^^**

_______

  
Group Project Partner

_Hey, I’ve drawn up a model for our project. Is this format okay? I tried to make the angles easy to recreate, but its kinda difficult due to the fact it needs to rotate. X,( Sorry!_

**Its nothin, and it looks fine**

**It’ll be ready for the meeting tomorrow**

_Thanks Owada!_

__________

> Alter Ego, did you solve any of those bugs yet?

> We are in the bathroom because I don’t want my phone taken by Ishimaru

> We are in the guys bathroom because our dorm is on the other side of the school.

> There is a total of one person in there, but I’ll only come out when they are gone.

> No, I don’t know their name, but they don’t seem to be from our class.

> Yes, I have my first aid kit, but I still will be careful on the way out.

> Yes, I was surprised too that I’m not being bullied into doing the entire project. I even contributed a couple of ideas!

> Yeah, public bathrooms are stupid. However you shouldn’t say that when talking to people!

> Because if you keep talking like that, people might figure out that I’m a guy and hurt me for it! 

> Alter Ego, we’ve been over this. The reason I wear dresses is because most bullies won’t punch a girl, but definitely will punch a guy. I feel filthy because of it, but its necessary. Even if Owada might not, Oogami or Nedai might. I hate hiding in bathrooms as much as you do. I wish I was strong enough to just walk out of a restroom without caring if I am spotted. 

> They are gone. I should go before somebody else comes in. Bye Alter Ego!

________

  
Unregistered Number

**Kuwata, respond to me right now or I will assign detention the next time I see you!**

**I double-checked that this is indeed your number, and your negligence is affecting my grade.**

_Huh? My phone was off. Chill out._

_Here are some of my plans for the project, what do you think?_

**This looks like it was done in a rush. Can we use my version of the project I sent you?**

**You can still have input, but I think my foundation makes more logical sense than yours.**

_Works for me._

**Here's the draft for my part of the project, read it and tell me your thoughts**

_Looks good looks good_

**You couldn’t have read it in the 2 seconds it took for you to type out that text!**

_Whatever…_

__________

> I hear Asahina and Oogami talking about a fantastic gym in the area. Please look into prices and memberships

> And the changing room situation

________

SHSLprodigy 

**Heres an early draft for my side of the project!**

_The writing is too small. Please redo it._

**There’s only so much room**

_I’ll send you the money for a bigger one._

_Use a better pen as well._

_ _______ _

_ SHSLprodigy transferred 500 yen _

_ SHSLprodigy saved as Drill Sargent _

_______

Unsaved Number

_ Komaru, abandon designing for the board!  _

_ We now have to do a months worth of work on a bigger, worse board _

**I think you might have the wrong number, but I am glad to see I am not the only one struggling.**

_ Ishimaru, forget you saw that. _

**Agreed.**

**_______**

Ko 

**Komaru, new board. New design.**

_ More work?  _

_ I have already been SUPER GENEROUS WITH MY VALUBALE ART SKILLS AND TIME _

_ And THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME???? _

_ I’m running away to join the circus… _

**I don’t have the energy to deal with any of this drama.**

______

Drill Sargent changed to SHSLprodigy

_______

<3 Muku <3

**God, this interview SUCKS. Anything intersting? Please tell me something cool happened!**

_ Not yet. But I’ll eat my gloves if someone doesn’t attempt murder tomorrow. _

_ Figuratively of course.  _

**And you got my fucking hopes up Xp**

**Besides those gloves? ew**

________

Sak-Sak

**I had such a great time at the gym <3 :)**

_ <3?  _

**SAIEJOFAGF?O?FWOIJQF**

**I have misread the situation, I am so so sorry.**

_ Was that a date? Did the two of us just go on a date? _

**Uh? That depends entirely on if you want it to be a date.**

**I’m so sorry, I was way too forewards and I probably made you uncomfortable.**

**You probably wouldn’t want to date me anyway…**

_ I do want to go on a date with you, I just wasn’t aware that that just happened _

_ Calm down. Even if I didn’t, I’d still want to be friends with you. _

_ You are such an amazing person, how could I hate you? _

  
  


**I’m both blushing and sobbing so hard right now.**

**Are you free Saturday? I’ve heard there is a new donot place by my house!**

_ I’m sorry, but I have plans this weekend. Would next Saturday suit you _

**YES YES YES**

Sak-Sak changed to Sak-Sak :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many big events happened in this chapter, it's mostly set-up for the next one! 
> 
> Toko and Mukuro could have had one of the most interesting dynamics in the series, it's such a shame that their only canon interaction was Toko calling "Junko" a slut. I don't think I could shoehorn that much of it in this fic, but you bet I have so many ideas for them.
> 
> Byakuya is a huge A-hole thusfar, but bear with him he has a whole redemption arc planned. I like to think he has no idea how much things are actually worth outside of the Stock Market
> 
> Thanks for reading, I appreciate you guys so much! Despite me being salty, all comments are still welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mentions of underage Drinking (nobody actually drinks, but it is mentioned)

_I was super hyped about the design, but NOOOOOO, I have to change it bc REASONS. Fun artist fact: It will never look good if you have to redraw it. If you touch a drawing once its dead to you now._

_The Interview was kind of sad. I feel like she could have really taken a stand about prejudices in the fashion industry, but it was just kinda soulless compared to her other ones. I’m just in a crappy mood due to the poster… Next one’ll be better_

_I’m feeling so creative due to all the new manga my school has!_

_I miss being able to have stuff that isn’t sandwiches, but boo school._

_-Komaru Naegi <3 _

_Experimenting with a heart after my name :)_

________

Naive Tomboy

_Hey, Smokin Gun X), Checkers out this H*mework!_

**? Fukawa, it is 3 am.**

_Oh WHOOPSIE! I woke you up didn’t I? I totally woke you up!_

**Incorrect. I was already awake.**

_Everyone knows only Serial Killers and Creeps are up at 3 am! Hehehehehe._

**Oooooh, I get it.**

_Get what get what? Were you stuck on the project?_

**You are drunk.**

_What????? I’m not!!!! I am a paragon of virtue, or some flowery shit like that XD_

_ANYWAYS! Projrct!_

_Don’t keep me waiting, I’m a busy lady. Places to do, things to go._

**Do you need me to call a cab?**

_Nope! :p_

**Fair enough. The project looks good enough, though there is quite a bit of spelling errors.**

**Since you are busy, I will edit it for you**

_Poggers!_

**Come again?**

_Poggers! You know, when somethings all cool and shit?_

_Like blades, guys, and uuuhhhh Not Group projects?_

**I do not know. Thank you for telling me.**

**Though I do agree that blades are pretty poggers**

_Anyways, I gotta go >:)_

_Hmmm This won’t do. This won’t do at alllllz_

**Know that I have no idea what you are talking about.**

_Eh whatevs._

Naive Tomboy Changed to Smoking gun

  
___________  
Ko

**Hey Komaru, we are out of mustard is BBQ okay?**

_Yeah its fine. Thanks for making my lunch :)_

**Its no problem, I totally owe you one for last night.**

_Awww its no problemo! :)_

**I left your lunch on the kitchen table <3**

_Thanks <3_

_MAKOTO_

_MAKOTO_

_MAKOTO_

Missed Call from Ko   
Missed Call from Ko   
Missed Call from Ko

**Komaru stop being SO ANNOYING IM TRYING TO MENTALLY PREPARE MYSELF. DONT YOU DARE YOU HAVE IT SO GOOD YOUR BUTT DOESNT EVEN KNOW. STOP BEING SO WHINY IM AT THE END OF MY ROPE DUE TO THE HECKING RICH TODDLER**

  
_Ignored. You forgot your board._

**WHAT???**

**I’m already at the train!!!!**

**Guess I’ll fail!**

_If I skip class, you don’t tell mom._

**Komaru, No. This is my fault, you shouldn’t be punished for this.**

**This is my responsibility.**

_And have you lose this opportunity that many would KILL for? No, I Komaru Naegi will not allow this!_

**I’ll figure something out.**

**Koko… you don’t have to help me. This is my problem.**

_No! We had a deal that I’d help you with this_

_So. Let. Me. Help._

**I hear you stomping your foot from all the way over here in anxiety station.**

**You want to help? Take pictures of the project, the best you can. Then go to school and pay attention in class.**

_You think I can pay attention at a time like this??? Someone needs to be calling 911!_

_Though real talk, I’m on t-_

_MAKOTO BRB I NEED TO CHECK SOMETHING. I MIGHT COME THROUGH YET >:)_

_Plays downtrodden yet determined video game riff_

**TAKE MY PHOTOS FIRST. WORST CASE SCENARIO I NEED MY BUTT COVERED.**

_I know you are moments away from a heart attack and all, but chill!_

Image attached

Image attached

Image attached

**Great! You are a lifesaver Ko.**

_Don’t count your chickens your project might just be saved._

_If this works either do my laundry or order a detailed baroque painting of this moment._

**I literally just chucked at that and now a stranger looked at me funny**

________

  
popsensation

**I’m freaking out sm, tell me about something dumb.**

_Oh no! One distraction, coming right up :)_

_What about harmless school drama?_

**Sure**

_Hina and Sakura have a date scheduled for next week!_

_As far as I know, those two are the first couple in our class._

_Though idk if you can officially call them a couple yet…_

_Hina seemed really really excited about it!_

**Hmm, they seem like they would be cute together.**

_I KNOW!!! :) They are totally the cutest couple in the class_

**Thanks Maizono, I’m feeling a lot better now!**

**That wasn’t sarcastic Btw**

_I know :)_

_Aww don’t cry, I’m sure we can figure something out!_

**Please please please don’t tell Togami yet**

**I want to fix this by myself if I can…**

_I won’t tell him yet, but it’s his grade too. I know he's grumpy, but he needs to know what's going on at some point._

**And have him hate me?**

_Naegi, Togami will never hate you! He’s such a sweetheart, he doesn’t have a mean bone in his body :)_

***hate me more than normal?**

_Fair_

_But still, you are treading on dangerous ground! Maybe you should buy a second board as a backup?_

**!!! Maizono! I have a rough draft board!**

_Fantastic! Worst case scenario, show him that._

**He’s already seen it Sayaka!!! He made me redo it bc it wasn’t good enough!!!!**

_Did he say that though? Usually, when my bandmates give me that, I’m being overdramatic…_

Image attached

_Wow! Mean!_

**Yeah…**

_Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll work out somehow_

**My sister said the same…**

_You have a SISTER? Since when?_

Since **I was two. :)**

**But yeah! I have a little sister and she’s a total pain but I love her so much.**

**She managed to take pictures of the project for me!**

_Hmmm okay. You have pictures of it…_

**Togami won’t like pictures.**

_I know, just thinking._

**Aaaah! Thats my stop gtg**

**Thank you.**

________

Unregistered Number

_Here you go Hall Monitor_

_This good enough for you?_

**Its… a start. Meet me at lunch to integrate this, and to make some corrections.**

_Oh come ON! I had plans for lunch!_

_I stayed up until 3 am to do this for you,,, and its not good enough?_

**You shouldn’t have done it the night before! Meet me at lunch!**

_Uuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhhh_

_You are the worst._

_The rest of us can’t just spend 24/7 glued to some textbook!_

_And what you wanted took legit hours!_

**Well, I gave you the opportunity to define your own workload and you didn’t take it!**

_AAARRRGGGH! I’m busy and this work is BANGING MY HEAD AGAINST A WALL!_

**That’s not a healthy study methood.**

_METAPHORICALLY_

_JEEZ_

_This is A work. If you want it to be better, do it yourself._

**I will actually!**

______________

  
Dear Father, 

I hope your work day is going well. 

I am writing to you out of frustration about the presentation due today. Kuwata just won’t listen to me! Doing this project is clearly in his best interest, and yet he refuses. I should have to do the rest of his work, but here we are. 

Advice? I won’t be forced into carrying the slackers again! I refuse! If I show weakness now, I will pay for it throughout the rest of my school life. 

___________

> Its been a week and I’ve already upset Ishimaru somehow.

> I don’t what I did. 

> Yes he’s upset with just me! He told me off for Noise, and glared at me the entire time!

> I know he didn’t see me yesterday, he is never on time to class! 

> I don’t know how to make it up to him! He doesn’t like computers, so I can’t make a gift for him.

> You are right I should ask somebody else, I guess  
_____________

~~Dear Headmaster Kirigiri,~~

~~Headmasterkirigiri@hopespeak.com~~

~~I have forgotten the group project at home. I am sorry. Please deduct twice the late penalty from my grade and not from my partner’s. It really isn’t his fault. I know I’m on thin ice, and that this doesn’t look good, but I did actually do the project, I swear.~~

~~Sincerely Makoto Naegi~~

  
Email not sent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit smaller, but the conclusion has to be broken into to parts, and this seems like the natural breaking point. See y'all soon!


	5. Chapter 5

_______

Smoking Gun

**Here is the improved assignment.**

_Thanks! >:)_

**Are you feeling better? If you don’t want this on your record, I’ve picked up a couple of cures**

_A cure for group projects? Now you need to go Patient that immediately, hehehehe_

_Somebody just might steal it from you ;)_

**Not what I meant.**

**Fukawa, can I ask you something?**

  
_Hmm? What is it?_

_And make it snappy I have plans for this lovely day!_

_Plans that involve doing yet MORE work._

**Aah. Helping out Togami, I see.**

_What what what? You aren’t supposed to know that how’d ya know that???_

**You told me.**

_I did?_

_oh right. I did._

**So anyway, what is it? :)**

_Nevermind, it can be handled at a later date._

**Kay!**

______________

Project partner

  
Image attached

**Done**

_Tysm!_

_Do you need any help carrying it up the stairs?_

**Nope**. 

_you sure? It’s heavy!_

**Yeah, I got this.**

_Wow, thats impressive_

_Let me know if you change your mind!_

**I won’t fucking change my mind.**

**Consider it handled Fujisaki.**

_Sorry,,,_

**It’s fine, I’m not pissed at you**

**It’s just that you carried this,,, and this is something thats easy for me**

_Oh! My bad._

_And its no problem drawing up the design. This whole thing was super fun!_

**Nerd :)**

_Me? A nerd? I have never been so offended in my LIFE. Nevermind, I, weighs 100 pounds soaking wet, will carry the project up 3 flights of stairs to rob you of the joy of doing it yourself._

**NO WAIT**

**I”M SORRY**

_… that was a joke Owada. :)_

**Hey, you can’t make jokes and have others take them seriously!**

  
**THATS MY JOB >:(**

_Hehehehehe_

_Real talk though, I’m glad I’m not the only one Carrying the project (bad pun is bad) in middle school, tis the fate of us nerds._

_A heavy burden to bear, it is._

**Punch them? What kinda question?**

_You do realize not every one is 8 foot 9 right?_

_Some of us actually have to live with a crick in our necks to deal with you tall people…_

_(Was a joke btw. Couldn’t reach the top shelf without you!)_

**Fighting isn’t all about being bigger, ya know?**

**Do I have to take a break from such a fucking busy day of bringing up Hina’s shit, bringing up our project, and accidentally bumping into Fukawa and screaming at her about how I’m not mad at her to actually yell about how to punch a dweeb?**

_No,, you don’t have to! Lesson learned I didn’t mean to offend you!_

**Chill, I’m not gonna shove you in a locker or smth**

**Why do girls always think that? This is the 3rd fucking time in the last hour?**

_It isn’t you, I’m always like this. Sorry…_

**Its fine. Ya don’t need to apologize to me, kay?**

**But its cool if you do**

_:)_

______

  
Unregistered Number

  
_Heyyyoooo MASTER :)_

**?**

_I’m doing GREAT ty :D_

_Mostly bc I finished the OBNOXIOUS project of OBNOXIOUSNESS_

**Link, please.**

_Here ya go_

Link

**Thank you**

_Heyyyyyy are you IGNORING ME_

**Yes.**

_Fair enough!_

Number not saved

_______

  
SHSLhier

_My part of the project._

**thanks**

**I’m putting the finishing touches on mine!**

**Heres a picture of it if you are curious**

Image attached

_Not bad. Now I feel like what I’m submitting might be inadequate._

**Of course not ^^ I’m sure anything you do will turn out perfectly!**

_It will._

_I should get it in before the deadline. Please do the same._

**Of course I will! There was never any question in the matter!**

__________

SHSLpopsensation

**I am utterly screwed.**

  
_Togami? Just tell him you messed up…_

_Nobody will judge you._

**Ishimaru will judge me.**

_If you care what he thinks, maybe don’t text on school grounds…_

**Maizono… Why are you smarter than me?**

_I don’t know, but being smart sure is taking a toll on my health_

**O.O**

**But seriously, Togami submitted This. and said it probably wasn’t good enough.**

**Did he eat a thesaurus for breakfast the day he wrote it?**

_I hope not! Those arn’t too good a source of fiber :(_

_… why did he sign Fukawa’s name on it though?_

_Ack! That wasn’t a good tonal shift, I’m sorry._

**No no no its not you!**

**I just have no idea what the FRICK is going on.**

_:0 You said frick omg_

**I think that this situation does warrant a Frick.**

_Super valid, my contract forbids me and my friends from doing so._

_Hey, if I ever stub my toe, can you swear in my honor?_

**Smart one I would totally do that for you :)**

_:)_

_Seriously, Naegi, I doubt this is anything more than a mistake._

_Orrrrrr maybe he has a crush and fantasized about taking her last name ;)_

**Have you MET him? Unlikely!**

_I don’t think he’s cheating though._  
  
**Even if he is, my lost project comes first**

_Any updates on your end?_

**No but Komaru’s been… quiet.**

**Any chance she’s trying her best in her class right now?**

  
_Maybe???_

__________

  
Headmasterkirigiri@hopes-peak.com

  
Dear headmaster Kirigiri,

Here is a copy of my project, as it is a good best practice to have back-ups! I believe that this will contribute to the budget. I would like to reiterate my gratitude for this phone, hopefully, this project will make up for the inconvenience. Be sure to let me know if you need anything else! 

Sincerely

Kiyotaka Ishimaru 

SHSLmoralcompass@hopes-peak.com

  
SHSLmoralcompass@hopes-peak.com

I was just about to message you myself! I usually grade these projects myself, but for personal reasons, I have to pass one grading one. Several teachers are looking it over, but I think your opinion would be really interesting! But please don’t tell anybody, I don’t want her too embarrassed for needing a different grader. :)

  
Headmasterkirigiri@hopes-peak.com

  
Dear headmaster Kirigiri,

I would be delighted to help you out with that! Is there a rubric I can use? I wouldn’t want to be too lenient… 

Do not worry, I would be honored to keep your secret! 

Sincerely

Kiyotaka Ishimaru 

SHSLmoralcompass@hopes-peak.com

_________

Ko

_This is your messiah speaking. Get a second board, and get one of those fancy printers._

***third board. :/**

**Also, I spent most of my allowance on the first board!**

**No way am I gonna afford an entire printer**

_I meant to borrow one from Fujisaki dummy._

_Pretty sure some nerds were geeking out over her printer once_

**Thank god for your nosiness Komaru, we’d be dead without it**

_A unique way to spell big-brained but fair_

**This is going to suck.**

_Yeah…_

**I’m so tired and I haven't even begun.**

_We’ll have your gross food for dinner tonight_

**< 3**

**_______**

ShslPopsensation

**I have a plan, do you know Fujisaki’s number?**

_Yeah! Here you go._

  
Image attached

_Good luck. I believe in you.  
  
_ __________  
  
  
SHSLmoralcompass

**Naegi, you cannot leave during lunch hour!**

_Group project, every second count. I'll go to the detention later_

**This is actually a warning since its your first offense!**

**Don't make a habit of this.**

_I'd rather stab myself in the foot than make a habit of this please know that._

**Please don't do that it would solve nothing.**

**____________**

SHSLheir

**Hey, this is embarrassing, but I need 500 yen for the project. I can repay you by next week if you need. I’ll explain later**

  
500 yen transferred

_No need to pay me back, you made this easier than expected_

**Same : )**

**__________**

  
> Alter ego, a new number is in my phone, and it's scaring me

> What if it’s another creepy fan? I’m not sure how he got around my spam filters

> Check my spam filters

> Best case scenario? I don’t know….

> Its so scary, and I’m already so nervous today

> You are right! You could take the call for me!

> its valuable exp for you, and it probably won’t matter

> If you get called out, you are sleepy zzz :)

> Thank you alter ego. You are so compassionate.

_______

Unregistered Number saved as SHSLprogrammer

**Hello are you busy?**

_No._

**Great! I need access to your printer.**

**I’m sorry to ask, but it is super urgent.**

_I forgive you. The password to the printer is Dht#4yj1jsui(d. S93ntsjfy_

**Uuuuh 0.0**

**Is that the password?**

_Correct. I made sure there are no typos.  
  
_

____________

> You gave them access to our printer?

> We still don’t know this isn’t a creep! Ah I needed to change that password soon anyway

> Yes, please do ask who it is.   
____________

_What is your username?_

**Oh? I’m Makotoeagi, I was surprised it was open too!**

_Followed.  
_

___________

> What!! It’s Naegi?

> aaaahh! Thank goodness. :,)

> I wonder why he’d need to use the printer

> Probably… This is a group project :(  
  
_______

  
SHSLPopsensation

**Fujisaki is mad at me, but we can’t think of that right now.**

_Huh? Fujisaki?_

**Yeah…**

Image attached

_Fujisaki has to be the nicest girl in our class! There’s no way she’d be passive-aggressive like that!_

_She’s probably just tired, she is with Owada after all, and he is kind of scary_

**He’s not that bad!**

_He did punch you on the first day…_

**He was aiming for Togami!**

_:)_

**Don’t be mean! >:(**

**Anyways, I’ve gtg to her dorm now see you Maizono  
**

_________

Project Partner

Image attached

**Here ya go! Nice and high. Do the wires still work?**

_Yes it looks fine :) again, thank you so much!_

_You were a huge help!_

_I should be over there in a couple of minutes for a last-minute troubleshoot!_

_Not that I don’t trust you, just Machines are just Needy 24/7!_

_I am practically a single parent at this point ;-;_

**I’m going to a Parent-teacher meeting tonight because some fucking idiot decided to pick a fight.**

**I think they do it on purpose whenever I am tired.**

_Probably. :)  
  
________  
  
_Smoking gun

**You busy?**

_Nopsies!_

_Oh yeah, you wanted to ask lil old me something :)_

**Why aren't you insulting me?**

_Do you WANT me to? Do you *like* that?_

**What I want doesn't matter, I'm just confused.**

**You haven't since yesterday... and its a normal Teen Girl thing to do.**

**did I do something wrong?**

_Nah, I just don't feel like it Kay. Just don't overthink it. Go with the flow, that's what I think._

_________  
_

_Groupprojectpartner_

_The project is fine, and I put a sticker on it!_

**Hell yeah!**

_Did you see Ishimaru on the way up?_

**No. y**

_When he saw me he walked away from the project table…_

_I think I might have angered him somehow :(_

**Damn, that fucking sucks.**

**I’ll yell at him if ya want**

_Please don’t. I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble_

_Didn’t you say you have plans?_

**It ain’t just you. I heard Kuwata bitchin about the same thing**

**Talk 2 him if you wanna**

_Hmmm_

___________

  
Headmasterkirigiri@hopes-peak.com

Dear headmaster Kirigiri,

I have looked over the project in question. Taking into account that this is the two’s first project together, and Maizono’s schedule, I think the project is worth 95%, but the video presentation is worth 97% percent. 

There are times where the physical project looks disjointed as if it was approached with the divide and concur method. However, if that were the case, the planning must be of good quality to have it be this coordinated. (I wonder if the parts in question were a last-minute addition?) The logos in particular was good, and I awarded a bonus point for that.

For the video presentation aspect, Sayaka had to occasionally glance and quote her board but gave a strong presentation. If I was just skimming the project then her presentation would take it to the next level. This is to be expected, however, considering her busy schedule, so I did not judge her too harshly. Kirigiri seemed to have the whole thing rehearsed and memorized, however, there were times I found her explanations lackluster. 

I hope you consider my input on the project. If Maizono is embarrassed about her punctuality, I would be happy to assist her with any future projects.   
Forwarded to SHSL???@hopes-peak.com

________

Father  
  


**Good. Sayaka was worried about that.**

_What are your thoughts?_

**She needn’t have been.**

_About Ishimaru_

**He has a talent for analysis, seems like he was purposely being deliberately lenient with the grading though. A suck-up, or doubtful?**

_You are only a suck-up if you are fake about it, but considering… the emails. I could see why you’d think that. Maybe we should use the money we get from these projects to hire a professional email writer?_

_How are the other projects going?_

**They are… educational.**

**But compared to the Mech from last year, I think you will be pleasantly surprised.**

**I tried to convince Maizono to make a Robot Killer, but no luck.**

_Understandable, while practical, your plans for that thing make me think it’d be bad for PR._

_Speaking of Reputation, how are your classmates? Do any of them seem cool?_

_As your dear father, I’ll switch the seating chart for you ;)_

**Please don’t. It isn’t necessary.**

**None of them are my kind of people, and I don’t see this changing.**

_This is your teen years! Win prom queen! Go to a party with those red cups! (but please don’t drink any (if you do though, I’ll come to get you)) Do whatever kids these days do!_

**Hard pass.**

**_________**

<3 Muku <3

_Too late, it appears Makoto is by Fujisaki’s room._

**DAMN IT. >:,( **

**THIS is the solution he comes up with?**

**I’m cutting myself on Occum’s Razor over here.**

_Sorry sister._

**And is there ANY CHANCE he snapped at Togami yet?**

_Not yet, but I think it is still possible._

**Meaning, it isn’t still likely.**

**At least we still have Kuwata, I don’t have to rely on you to report that!**

**He’s shouting from the FUCKING rooftops how tired he is.  
  
** __________

> Security alert? Pictures.

> Oh no! The room is Locked! I’m so sorry Naegi, I let you down… I’m on the whole other side of the school.

> Can you please compose a text explaining I’m not being mean when I am in fact a scatterbrain.

__________  
SHSLprogrammer

_I have made a mistake. I didn’t know the doors had locks. Sorry._

**Its not your fault. If anything this is mine.**

_I wish there was something I could do to help._

_!!! I hear what is going on. I approve.  
____________  
  
_

Smoking gun

 **Fukawa**.

_Huh. What do you want. The project is finished, is it not?_

**Affirmative.**

**However, I have a question.**

**How do you tell if you like someone?**

**To clarify, in a romantic sense.**

_Duh! Nobody ever says that about friends. How do you not know this...._

**I’m glad you are feeling better Fukawa. :)**

_Feeling better? I was never feeling bad._

**You texted me at 3 am about the project. You must be tired.**

_It isn’t a problem. I am a night owl._

**Relived to hear that.**

_You have a crush? This is the first time someone came to me with gossip. How did you two meet?_

**I picked a lock for him.**

_The classic meet-cute set-up I see._

**Is it? I didn’t know that was a term.**

**I was being sarcastic!**

_Understood._

  
Fukawa is typing

  
Smoking gun is changed to Naive Tomboy

  
____________

Ko

**I live.**

**The Quiet Girl in class picked a lock for me. She acted like this is the same old same old for her. She saved me.**

_I, local lesbian must propose on the spot that's so cute!!!_

_Crush ended with Junko, Quiet girl is now my gf :)_

**Komaru… thanks.**

_Oil painting :)_

**Nope.**

_Will I have to fight you for Quiet Girl?_

**She’s said like a total of 5 words to me Komaru…**

**Also, ‘People who can kill me” isn’t my type**

**I value being alive**

_Considering how close I was to skipping for your butt, that makes one of us._

_So… What did Togami think of Group Project Naegi the Third?_

**That title is absolutely RIDICULOUS.**

**Put a Doctorate on it.**

**And I didn’t see him. I just got it in seconds before the deadlines, and now I’m going to go sleep in the toilet stall.**

_Valid :)_

_I need more stories about Quiet Girl once you are out of your coma. Is she Cute?_

____________  
  


SHSLpopsensation

  
  


**I lived. Ty for that. :)**

_ No problem! Thanks for warning me about Togami, so I know to schedule a charity concert. _

**Not technically charity.**

_ Charity for Fukawa. I asked her, and she said she was looking over his work because he wants to improve! _

_As the Token Popular Girl, it is my sworn duty to dismantle the Cliche High School Hierarchy. She’ll thank me later ;)_

_ So once you feel like a human being, wanna hit up the mall? With my new album out, I've got cash to burn and friends to make :) _

**Hahahaha :)**

_ Oh! I want to invite Kirigiri she seems cool! _

**I thought this was the headmaster for a second and I need an ambulance for heartburn**

**Problem solved, address the headmaster as Teach at all times.**

_ nope. Nope nope nope. _

SHSLpopsensation renamed to Maizono

_______________

Ikusaba

_Excuse me, I have a question about the student handbook._

**Shoot**. 

_You’d be decent in a group project, I’d rather not._

_But is breaking into the dorm a violation if the student consents to it?_

**That depends.**

**It wouldn’t be a violation of privacy unless you went through their belongings in a way they did not consent to, and it could be sexual harassment or PDA if you were to see anything… inappropriate.**

_To be clear I did not._

**Then you are in the clear.**

**But… Do I want to know?**

_You do not. Nobody needs to know I can be nice on occasion._

_When it doesn’t harm my agenda_

**Thats super logical Ikusaba! Hurting yourself to help others can do damage to your classmates long-term.**

_Sorry, Junko was looking over my shoulder. Not ignoring you.  
_

__________

> Naegi and Ikusaba broke into my DORM??

> You know what, this is mostly my fault. I didn’t think this through in the slightest, and you did allow it. 

> They didn’t go into my bathroom right? I think I’d die if they did. 

> Thank goodness they didn’t but why did they leave it so last minute they had to sprint?

> On second thought, maybe I shouldn’t work with Togami…   
  
  


__________

Headmasterkirigiri@hopes-peak.com

Project Grading Notes

Celeste and Hagakure 74% shows sloppy work and poor planning. No heart in this project, students may benefit from more structure in the future.

Yamada and Enoshima - 82% A unique project that could potentially be used to advertise the Reserve Course to students, but might not be popular with parents. 

Maizono and Kirigiri- 96% see attached reviews from multiple graders

Fukawa and Ikusaba- 85% had potential, but points off for rushed execution and abrupt changes in tone. Swear words not welcome in group projects.

Owada and Fujisaki- 90% Great presentation, and interesting execution of the concept, but it would be difficult to implement on a large scale.

Kuwata and Ishimaru- 92% Solid project, lacks teamwork. I expected more somehow.

Naegi and Togami - ~~87% 93%~~ 86%.

Saved as draft 

__  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm not abandoning my fic. Some of this was just super hard to write, and I was super busy. Howevs, this is totally my favorite chapter so far. This also concludes Act one. What will become of act two, the very act that inspired me to write this fic?
> 
> Togami will still get a butt-kicking and a redemption arc. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, theres a small Tw where Junko makes a comment about Mur eating too much. Its nothing too serious, but it could be upsetting if you are suffering from an ED. It happens in the last line of the first log.

<3 Muku <3

**Man, this interview sucked? Who even SCHEDULED this thing, its all politics politics politics… :/**

_You did, specifically because She Who Works for That Other Fashion Brand spoke out on that topic._

**Don’t mention her name, she is so FUCKING obnoxious. I’d much rather be out Stalking right now.**

_I’d be happy to trade with you. I don’t even know what is Supposed to be happening so how can I sabo it?_

**Didn’t I make you binge all of the Classic movies before coming to this Loser school?**

_You did. I can’t quite remember what happened during the shopping one though… sorry…_

**Muku, don’t lie to your little sister**

**THEY ARE ALL ABOUT SHOPPING.**

**Don’t tell me you care so little for me you don’t know why I’m LOADED? Shopping = teen culture**

_I do care! I just… can’t say I get shopping. Wouldn’t it being a communal activity waste time?_

_Inviting a guy along means that you have to go into two separate changing rooms, and you’d only be able to shop for yourself ⅓ of the time. At least, that's how military clothing works..._

**Siiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

  
_Also, if you are “LOADED”, why do I have to “Hang out” with the Towa girl and her friends?_

**It’d take too long to explain it to you :/ And other dumb questions?**

_Why is Kirigiri here? Doesn’t she also think this is pointless?_

**Ulterior motive of being left alone (rhetorical question dummy!)**

_I understand! Thank you sis._

_Okay, they are stopping for snacks again?_

_This is the Third time Junko. My hypothesis is that shopping is mostly eating, and occasionally looking at some jackets while disgusting._

**The malls do that on purpose so people buy more! :)**

**Be careful not to eat too much, *I’ve* got an interview coming up**

  
Ko 

**Hey, want me to bring you home any snacks? I’ll pay!**

_You’re being wayyyyy too nice to me._

_Either you need to let the past go I’m going to die soon_

**Don’t even joke about that you will live to 100 and see that dumb sci-fi show of yours play out**

**Also, Maizono and Kirigiri have covered the entire trip so far despite my best efforts to pay so I have more money than previously thought.**

**Can’t have our parents thinking that I’ve been doing Hw for profit or something :)**

_I insist on paying half, as payment for the Drama!_

**I accept your deal, but I do not Accept Mention of Drama off the clock**

_Fair, but I still can’t believe you are going to the mall with SAYAKA MAIZONO! Like, I saw her on Tv the other day! And here she is, paying for your disgusting taste in coffee._

**Yeah me neither, but she seems to like me…**

**Also she agrees with me about Coffee Creamer btw**

_:0 canceled. My day is ruined._

**Kirigiri? I know she won’t let you say much about her, but the suspense is killing me!**

Image attached

_Aww y’all look so cute <3_

**Wait Kiri’s now talking oh god she sounds mad gtg**

  
_Kiri? Oooohhhhh :)_

_____

Unregistered Number

_Hello Ikusaba._

**Thank you for your cell number Kirigiri. I think it will be useful to know more people in the class.**

  
_Likewise._

**Yes, I only have Fukawa’s and Ishimaru’s right now, but it’s been convenient to talk to them when necessary**

_I also have Maizono’s if you would like it. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind._

**Hmm, I will consider that offer. I don’t know what I would talk to her about though…**

**How inconvenient for me.**

_Agreed. They are both so… talkative. How many things can you say about a pair of pants?_

_They are pants? They look comfortable? They would make it hard to climb a fence?_

_If this is a normal teenager thing to do, then I would like no part in it._

**Affirmative. . When they finally decide on their original outfit, I think I will visit a shooting range.**

_A strategic use of your time. However, we should stop talking under the table. They might catch on and consider us rude._

_I don’t particularly care if they think that, but I have a hunch you might._

**What is that supposed to mean? You are correct, but please elaborate.**

_______

Group chat created with you and 2 others

_**Hey!!! :)** _

_Huh? Who’s this?_

**_You don’t have my number saved? I am so OFFENDED D: (not really though! )_ **

**_Junko Enoshima, don’t forget it again!_ **

_Enoshima? Mornin’ What's this group chat about?_

_**Nah, its probably too much to ask, but you know I have a big interview tomorrow, right?** _

_**I was wondering if you two could be my eyes and keep me updated!** _

_I’m down!_

**So this is why my phone was fuckin’ buzzing all morning. Don’t expect straight A work.**

** _Aww, dw. This is kinda embarrassing, but I was kinda scared to ask our class rep._ **

_I hope you don’t mind! I’d be happy to cover for either of your butts if ya ever need it!_

_Can’t blame you about the class rep though…. My gpa will never recover from the lack of zeroes_

_Is what he would think when I could have totally done a good job w/o his help!!!_

**I was fucking wondering who the other was. Hey Kuwata.**

_Yo_

**I’m down to help a chick out.**

**_ Tell me about any drama, Kay? I need it to live :) _ **

**Course**  
_______  
Sak-sak

_:) I had such a great time at the gym._

_Heres that photo I took btw._

Image attached

**Thank you Hina. I also enjoyed myself.**

**Would you like me to bring you lunch tomorrow? My father is making our protein curry recipe tonight.**

_Oooh Yummy!_

_This might be me being dumb, but this isn’t in return for the Protien Powder right?_

_Bc I didn’t make that or pay for it so it shouldnt count_

**Of course not. My father enjoys giving out the recipe. I thought he would like to share it with my girlfriend.**

_Yeah, that’s fine_

**Are you okay Hina? You seem upset.**

_Nonono its not you <3_  
________

> Alter ego, run a stimulation of the gym Hina goes to.

> What is the least busy time of day for their members?

> add that new variable we have been testing

> Interesting.   
_________  
 **Homeroom passed with a whole lot of business shit. No homework. Nothing you’d probably care about!**

 _ **Thanks :D**_  
_________

Headmasterkirigiri@hopes-peak.com

  
Dear headmaster Kirigiri and others it may concern,

I have attached all of the relevant forms to formally apply for the position. I will complete relevant tasks to the best of my ability! I understand why you might be hesitant to confirm my application, but I am indeed the right person for the job! I won’t let you down. 

Sincerely, Kyotaka Ishimaru   
_________

  
Father

**No volunteers except the obvious.**

_Yeah, class president is pretty much a given this year_

_Unless…._

**No. I have no interest in dealing with people.**

_We always like to have a second candidate_

**For PR?**

_You are beginning to get politics daughter. :)_

**I don’t *Get* anything about them. I just remembered the debatable that happens about this time every year.**

_Well, if you get the biggest HPA fangirls and put them in one place, of course its going to be a little dramatic!_

**I just don’t get why we have to Fight for the honor to boss around the reserve course students. They have nothing to do with me.**

_Kyoko please, we’ve never had an election with only one party._

**Its not like this one is going to be close anyway.**

_They’ll think everyone was paid off!_

**Togami paid off?**

**Fine, I’ll get involved.**

**But I’ll withdraw my candidacy 3 days in due to ‘personal reasons’ :)**

_I am sobbing over here. You’ve made your dear father cry._

**Fine fine, maybe I can convince somebody who is not me to run!**

**I’m far too busy with the Genocider cases anyway. Can’t believe one happened in the middle of my group project. I will bring this foul criminal to justice for lowering my grade!**

**Ikusaba and Enoshima wern’t here, Ludenburg can maybe persuaded if somebody agrees to do the paperwork**

**But by far I think the most likely candidate is….**

_Don’t text in my school!_

**You texted me first, you hypocrite!**

________

Unregistered Number.

_Greetings. I have a proposal for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd KILL to know how you think the plots gonna go down. I've never seen this in fics, but I think it should be in fics so here we are.


	7. Chapter 7

Unregistered Number

_Greetings. I have a proposal for you._

**Uh… hi?**

_Hi._

_Will you hear me out?_

**Who are you???**

_Kyoko Kirigiri. I am in your class._

**Oh hey Kyoko! You text like a dad of 3 I was so confused there.**

_Sorry. However, my father would disagree._

_He texts in the most stereotypically teenage way, it is quite difficult to decipher._

**Aaah. That can’t be fun. My dad emails without knowing how to express tone via grammar.**

**Scary :0**

**Anyways…**

_Anyways._

_Run in the election. I’ll fill out the paperwork for you._

**???**

**Why**

_It would help you in the media?_

**Not necessary. As long as I’m not expelled my life is set.**

_Aaaarrrrrgggggghhhhh you’ve got a point there. Pr._

**PR? The news isn’t that bad, Kiri!**

_You wouldn’t believe how often ‘Genocider Syo’ murders are copycats. And how real ones get shoved under the rug as manslaughter…_

_News reports are the only reliable source for meaningless information. Including PR._

**I understood one word of that, but how do you write “Bloodlust”**

**On accident.**

**Did Gumshoe write the report or something?**

_I don’t understand. Who else but a cop would have wrote the report?_

**Nvmd. Nobody here understands pop culture.**

_The reason it was classified as attempted manslaughter was a technicality. Because the message was… missing, and certain other things I can’t say… We can’t prove intent._

**Nevermind, its to early too talk about murder.**

_Is it? Apologies._

_But I have a question._

**Ask away! ^^**

_Are you refusing because you are not interested?_

_Or because you feel like you do not deserve the position?_

**…**

**Is this an interrogation?**

_I’d much prefer if it was yes_

**Okay. I can work with this.**

**To start off with, my sister is always obsessed with HPA elections. God knows why, but if her dorky older brother is involved it might ruin it for her. Also, it just seems like a lot of work, so I’d rather just pass funny tidbits along to her rather than actively get my ass kicked by the obvious candidate. I’ll let everyone else who wants to volenteer suffer.**

**Speaking of which, know anyone else who has?**

_No._

**Awww, I’ll have to learn who doesn’t care about their image later with everyone else ;-;**

_You misunderstand me. HPA is running a one-man race. My father wants at least a little drama, for the “meme economy”_

**Oh no! The meme economy is at sake!**

_Indeed. Since it appears we both have an ulterior motive to find a candidate, will you assist me?_

**Sure! But, why me? I’m not really… much.**

_You are a people person. Any ideas on who you could convince to run?_

_I was thinking maybe Ludenburg since you won’t._

**Hina maybe? She’s the peopleiest of people people**

_I had to take a sip of tea to comprehend that statement. But I think you might have a point._

_I will try that next. Thank you. Please let me know if you have any other ideas._

_Good day._

**Wait**!

**One last question. Your father?**

_Is the principal. Not a good look if I crush Ishimaru._

_Or if he crushes me._

_Apparently._

**Yeah, it sure wouldn’t be!**

_But for what it’s worth, if you don’t belong here, then neither do I._

**Not true! Your work has helped out many people.**

_SHSL people person_

**That isn’t true in the slightest! Group projects, the highest indicator of social skills, say otherwise.**

_My project went decently well._

_Perhaps I am better at this than I thought._

_Aha! An awkward silence._

**Nononono not like that! Not at all!**

_I don’t particularly care either way, but I will take your word for it._

_But if you are truly worthy of the title, you should be able to convince at least a couple of people to run._

_At least, that is what I believe._

**:)**

**I’ll see what I can do.**

**At least you are relatively upfront about wanting me to do your stuff.**

**I like that.**

___________

  
Sak-Sak

_Hey, are you running?_

**No. I’m taking turns sparring with Pekoyama and Nedai. Why?**

_Oh my god Sak. For the student council elections!!!!_

  
**Ooh. no.**

**That is time I could spend doing more productive things.**

**Besides, I am not fond of paperwork.**

_Yeah same._

_Kirigiri asked me if I was gonna._

_I said nah._

**A logical decision.**

**I wonder why she wants to know.**

_Same!_

**Could she be considering running herself?**

**And trying to fish out the competition…**

_I don’t knowwwww_

_If she was gonna do that, wouldn’t she talk to Ishimaru?_

**I am not sure. If I were to adopt that strategy, he would be the one I would talk to.**

_Same! He’s really into it. I saw him drafting a policy before class!_

**Not looking over previous notes? That is outside the norm.**

_No one human should be able to both take notes AND read them! Its unfair! >:(_

_Every time I stop long enough to look at my notes, they are completely illegible. I give up! :p_

**Would you like to borrow my copy?**

_Tysm Ilysm_

_Theres a math test coming up! Super scary_

**And he’s not looking over the notes when a test was announced?**

_Yeah._

_WAIT DID HE BET HIS FIRSTBORN ON THE ELECTTION OR SMTHG_

_You are so SMART Sak :)_

**Just observant. Still, Kirigiri is…**

**Cryptic.**  
______

Unregistered Number

_Ikusaba._

**Kirigiri.**

_You should run for office._

**Hmm. Do you have any particular reason you want me to do so?**

_Nobody else is running._

**And?**

_It would be easy to win!_

**Are you implying I can beat Ishimaru?**

_Are you implying you can’t?_

**Fair point. I will consider your office.**

_My office?_

**Wait, I meant to type offer.**

**Apologies.**

_I was extremely confused about that, thanks for the clarification._

_Please let me know if you decide to do so._

**I will let you know as soon as I decide.**

_________

<3 Muku <3

_Junko, I have an idea._

**Oooooooohhhh!!!! An IDEA?**

_We run against Ishimaru._

**...and?**

_We win._

_I think that will make him despair._

**That’s IT?**

**Sis sis sis sis sis**

**I’ve got the election Handled.**

**Apperciate the thought though <3 **

**Teeeheeheeheee**

_No problem. I will do that._

**You know, looking at social media on it is a totally awesome way of intel!**

**And nobody thinks twice about it because Typical Teens.**

_Ishimaru took your phone once._

_What if he takes it again_

_And scratches that phone case._

**I’d make his life hell ^^**

_Be careful, that is all I am saying._

**Naaaaaaaaaaah. He’s Way too distracted.**

**Hey hey hey, what if I accidentally spilled my Latte(™) on his fancy papers**

_He’d dress code you._

_About ten times._

_Also, stop sneaking out to get those. Think of our plan._

**Awww Muku :(**

**You did cover me right?**

**Also the plan isn’t Fun if it isn’t close. Nobody wants a hero that always beats the bad guy, amiright**

_I covered you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On vacation with my family, so expect a sudden burst of productivity due to lack of socialization.
> 
> Still no second challenger :)))
> 
> Also, I am trying so hard not to make Kirigiri autistic in this fic, but all scenes w her write themselves. Shamelessly projects on every dr character... I'm also super happy to have her interacting w Makoto now that she has a motive to do so.


	8. chapter 8

Unregistered Number

  
  


_ I think I managed to convince Ikusaba.  _

**Really? :)**

**Brb I need to do something.**

_ Okay. Let me know if there is any progress. _

_ 2 candidates is nice, but 3 would be ideal. _

________   
  
Ko

**Hey, you in class?**

  
  


_ No _

**This isn’t final**

**But Quiet Girl might be our all-mighty leader**

  
  
  


**Komaru?**

**_________**

  
  


Komaru’s journal

  
  
  


Eshezwahuiwahiuzahuzteeiuzl,jfzawugiwtewzoih;zehuil

  
  
  


Oh crap the teacher saw me. History… Wars…. I am paying attention…..

  
  
  


Wow that somehow worked.

__________

  
  
  


_ Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee _

  
  


**I’ll keep you updated!**

  
  


**Nerd.**

_ :00000000 _

_ Look, if she runs, tell her I will do whatever she needs _

_ You know I stalk the news this time of year ^^ _

**Cough cough wifi hog cough cough**

_ Rude. _

**Oh did I ever tell you she dropped in on my mall trip?**

**Didn’t stay long though.**

_ Simping aside, that seems like a huge coincidence… _

**There was a shooting range she was there to try out!**

**She and Kiri might have went after Sayaka went home idk**

_ This is the kinda drama you Agreed to tell me Day one! _

**Sorry! It just feels kinda weird bc I’m starting to know them all as people.**

_ Imagine how I feel!!! My brother, hanging out with… celebrities. _

**You know, Kiri asked me if I was gonna run.**

_ :0 do it please _

**Eeeeeeehhhhhh**

**Image attached**

**I can’t do it to him. :(**

_ Holey moley that is a lot of papers. _

_ Pov: you are a teacher and its the last day of the semester _

**Is this an admission of guilt you filthy procrastinator?**

_ Nope!  _

**Understandable, have a nice day.**

_ _________ _

> Alter ego, please calm me down. Panic attack. 

> spotted by locker rooms, what if Kuwata figures it out

> soon. Something needs to be done soon this is lowkey driving me insane.

> Oogami got misgendered on the first day, and she was able to handle it but thats probably because everyone was afraid of getting beaten up.

> I’m afraid of getting beaten up if found out.

> He did. Maybe I should.

> Not know though, he can’t see me cry.

> My makeup is ruined… If I go to the bathroom, Kuwata might figure me out.

> Goth make-up tutorial? Yeah, I suppose I could try to make it look intentional…

> You are right, add purchase waterproof mascara to my to-do list.

____

Sak-sak

**I plan to spend several hours at the gym tonight. Do you care to join me?**

_Sorry, made plans w my sib can’t bail on them._

**Understandable. Have a good time!**

_ I will. We are going to paintball to the DEATH >:) _

**Hina…**

**Win.**

  
  


_ Oh you Know I will Sak. I will put that defiant toddler in thier place for Daring to challenge me at paintball. _

  
  


_ You? Got any plans for tonight? _

**Well, I guess I will invite somebody to fight me.**

**Usually Pekoyama would be my pick, but unfortunately, I didn’t see her in class today.**

_ Hmmm maybe Akane? _

**Possibly. I dislike gossiping, but Akane is a bit too distractable for my case.**

**The one time we sparred one on one, we ended up going shopping for two hours.**

_ Sounds fun, you should totes invite me next time. _

**Fun, but not very productive.**

**However, fighting her and Nekomaru…**

**Challenging. :)**

_ Ooooh! You :)ed! And I wanna watch that now. _

_ I’m sure it’d be JUST like an action movie. _

**We talked about doing it again but haven't hammered out a date.**

**I am not sure how I should proceed.**

_ I’d be happy to meet up with you later, as long as you don’t mind me being Caked with paint. _

**That would be even more distracting than Akane.**

_ O.O _

_ How can you say stuff like that without blushing? _

_ I’m redder than an apple rn. _

**I’m flattered.**

_!!! hm. _

**Oh no.**

**Tell him you texted first.**

**Also don’t tell him my name.**

______

  
  


Group project partner   
  


**What’s the fucking deal with the makeup?**

_ Cried. Didn’t have wipes. Tried to fix it, might have made it worse.  _

**Might have? People’ll think I gave you a fucking black eye…**

**Meet me in the chick rr on the 2nd floor.**

_ No! You can’t just go in there. _

**Y? You wanna check out our toilets?**

**Pretty sure the water splash that was there day one aint fucking water.**

_ Suprised the Hall Monitor doesn’t fix that… _

**Maybe he doesn’t use that restroom id-fucking-k**

**Besides, everyone’ll be in class.**

**Its not like ya just leave panties everywhere.**

_ We don’t!  _

_ In middle school, there was boxers in the guys locker room for a week. Dirty boxers.  _

_ Rumor states…  _

_ Rumor also states you could smell them. _

**Stick it in the PE teacher’s locker till he gets his fucking shit together.**

_ But what if its his boxers? He’d be so embarrassed. _

  
  


**…**

**Plot twist.**

  
  
  


Image attached. 

  
  


**Also, heres a picture of all the shit used**

Image attached.

_ Tysm you are a hero. _

**Thanks! :)**

**Who knew that if you know shit about make-up, girls talk to you?**

**Thats IT?? I’ve been trying to figure that out for fucking years.**

  
  
  


_ Hehehehehe _

_ I was shocked Iruma and Owari were in there too. _

_ Sorry about that. They just kinda assumed you’d help them out too… _

**No prob if anything ty**

**Maybe people’ll be less scared of me now.**

_ … I hope so! _

_ No offense meant on my end, I got spooked by a moth the other day. _

**Oh.**

**I mean, Michi got stung by a bee on the highway once and we had to take him into the hospital**

**So I feel ya.**

_ Oh no! Is he okay? _

**Yeah. The scar makes a good story and/or hazing ritual though!**

_ :( _

_____

  
  


Unnamed group chat

_ Dude, that sucks. :/ _

_ You were like,, 5 minutes late tops. _

*** was 6 minutes and 27 fucking seconds late**

_ Oh, in that case you are Completely in the wrong and I side with the hall monitor. _

_ Jk, rolling my eyes from all the way over here. _

**duh.**

  
  


_**Oh, this is why my phone was buzzing in class. I thought a new outfit just dropped :)** _

_ Sorry Enoshima.  _

_**Nonononono its fine. I’m not a gossip, but he took away my phone day one, so I kinda relate** _

_**Its not my fault my manager is more clingy than the average toddler!** _

**That fucking sucks man. You’d think he’d chill if it was about Fashion**

_ **Yeah, :(** _

_**But hey, he’s fairly easy to avoid tee hee hee** _

_ Hell be a lot harder if he gets elected. I miiiiiggggghhhhhhht have heard that he wants to ban jewerly in school. _

_ Not that I was looking over at his papers or anything!  _   
  


_**Hehehehe you are funny Kuwata.** _

  
  
  
  


_**If I tell you something, will it make its way to the Hall Monitor?** _

_**I don’t think he’d do something mean** _

_**but she’s been bullied for so long older sisters can’t help but worry.** _

  
  


_ I sure as hell ain’t gonna tell him! _

  
  


**Same.**   
  


**He doesn’t talk to me much**

  
  


_**Kk! Muku’s considering running against him!** _

_ We are talking about Ikusaba?  _

_ She has my vote just surprised _

_**Yeah I’m really worried about how she’ll fare w the reserve course** _

_**She wouldn’t hurt a fly outside of work, but they don’t know her like we do ;-;** _

_**(don't wanna be political, but y are they in our elections again??)** _

_Yeah, its kinda dumb but whatevs_

_ Old Kirigiri did it mostly to please the media _

  
  


_**I just wish I could run with her but I have an interview for one of the main dates** _

_ Same. I’d totally throw my cap into the ring,,, _

_ But _

_Boring_.

_**!!!! You get it. :)))** _

Father

**Call off the search, #2 has been found.**

_ Ikusaba? _

**Nope.**

  
  
  



End file.
